


Magic Number

by seidou



Series: 18 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Kageyama Tobio, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, The Return of Honkers the Minivan, i tried to make this sweet i really did, the ending is kinda rushed ;/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seidou/pseuds/seidou
Summary: His wait is over, Hinata is his.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is filth ;-; and also my first time writing guy on guy smut. 
> 
> This is a continuation of '18' which was posted yesterday! I really wanted to write something else for it cause i feel like it didn't end on a happy enough note. (this isn't based on a song like '18' tho...just a simple continuation.)
> 
> Keep in mind the age difference here! Kageyama has just turned 18 while Hinata is 22!
> 
> (The naughty tattoo makes an appearance as well gwahh)
> 
> If you wanna come talk to me about anything you can find me here at my [Tumblr](http://honeyhinata.tumblr.com/) !

“Tsukishima, I need to borrow Honkers this weekend.” 

“What? No.” Tsukishima didn't look up from his magazine.

Tobio had driven his mom’s car all the way to Tsukishima’s house for _this_? 

“Please man.” Tobio, in the three years he had known Tsukishima, had found out that Tsukishima loved groveling. Unless it came from Yamaguchi, then he didn't care.

“Why do you need it?” Tsukishima put down his magazine to look at Tobio through his glasses, Tobio really didn't want to tell him why.

“Well...” Tobio gulped “I need to get laid.” 

“Ah. Still no.” Tsukishima picked his magazine back up.

“Please man, I just need to get laid by the love of my life, just this once.” Tobio pleaded with Tsukishima, who at least looked a little more like he would help.

“You’re gonna get laid...by mystery tattoo man?” Tsukishima (for as much as he liked to sound indifferent) sounded a bit awe struck.

“Shouyou, yes.” Kageyama nodded.

“Have her back by morning.”

~~~

Tobio really did hate sneaking around behind his parents back, he really did. There was a bigger task at hand, now.

Tobio didn't have a car, he used his mother’s to drive to school, but there was no way in hell his parents would let him go to a twenty two year old man’s apartment using their car. 

The plan was that Tsukishima would pick up Tobio, insist that Tobio was spending the night at the Tsukishima’s place, and then after dropping Tsukishima at his house would drive to Shouyou’s apartment and bang. It was simple enough.

The fact that Shouyou had even agreed, especially with how eager he seemed, still baffled Tobio. Tobio had turned eighteen thirteen days ago, so it was no longer any issue if they fucked. Tobio was bouncing with nerves and excitement as Tsukishima pulled into his driveway.

“You owe me, times two.” Tsukishima picked Tobio up, waving at Tobio’s mom like he wasn't an accomplice to getting her son laid.

“You already cashed in that last favor I owed you.” Tobio said as he got in the passenger’s side. Tsukishima smiled at the thought of Tobio helping him ask Yamaguchi to prom, the plan had been successful thanks to him.

“You’re welcome, by the way.” Tobio looked over to Tsukishima, barely missing the genuine smile on his face.

“Whatever, let's get you laid before you're a virgin forever.”

~~~

Tobio’s nerves go from bad to worse over the course of the car ride to Shouyou’s apartment.

“If you're gonna throw up please don't do it in Honkers, or while you have a dick in your ass.” Tsukishima looks over to a green Tobio, grimacing at his state.

“I can't help it you ass.” Tobio looks out the window, it doesn't help.

“Just keep in mind, this guy knows what he’s doing...”

“That helps me in zero ways.” Tobio cuts Tsukishima off.

“...but, if you would let me get a fucking word in, that just means it won't hurt as bad, and that you two aren't floundering around for forty-five minutes trying to get each other off. He knows you're inexperienced and if that mattered to him, he wouldn't have agreed.”

“Ok, yeah you're right.” Tobio feels a bit better, his face feels less like a hot spring, more like a face.

~~~

“Have fun, don’t cum in your pants.” Tsukishima calls from the car as Tobio gets out in front of Hinata’s apartment. Tsukishima’s call attracts some attention from passer bys, Tobio glares at him as he shuts the door.

Tsukishima rolls down the window, leaning forward a little bit, “remember what I said.” 

With that piece of advice, Tsukishima is off. It’s just Tobio, and Shouyou’s dingy apartment building in the way of him losing his virginity.

Tobio opens the large door outside and is met with a hallway containing two doors, and a flight of stairs to his left. He climbs the stairs with shaky legs and knobbly knees, nerves kicking in.

Walking up the stairs, he’s met with two doors again, knocks on the one with a gold ‘4’ on the front.

“Tobio!” Hinata greets almost immediately, like he was waiting at the door for him. Hinata is wearing regular clothes, nothing out of the ordinary. Tobio lets out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding.

“Come in, come in.” Hinata makes way for Tobio, who steps into the small apartment. 

There are two doors down a hallway to the left, right beside the door is a record player on an end table. Almost directly across from him is the dingy kitchen, with just enough counter space for a microwave, there is an easel in the far right corner, nothing is on it right now, and a loveseat couch with a cheap television in front of it directly to Tobio’s right. On the walls there is bright blue polka dot wallpaper on the upper half, and white paneling on the bottom.

It’s all very Shouyou.

“Would you like a drink?” Shouyou asks, still standing a little to the right of Tobio. Tobio sets down his overnight bag before taking off his shoes.

“No, thanks.” Tobio takes his running shoes and shoves them under the the side table the record player is on, where the rest of Shouyou’s shoes are. 

“Well, we've got all night.” Shouyou’s voice immediately becomes a voice Tobio has only heard in his Shouyou-centric late night fantasies. It’s dark and knows exactly why Tobio is here, what he’s here to accomplish.

Shouyou struts over the Tobio, before placing his hand on Tobio’s chest, “You have no idea how long I’ve waited.”

“What? You know how long I’ve had to wait?” Tobio’s mouth immediately betrays him spouting that nonsense.

Shouyou shakes his head, “But you wouldn't have gone to jail, Yamayama, besides I'm not gonna do it with a seventeen year old.” 

“I was literally seventeen two weeks ago, what’s so different now?” Kageyama looks down at Hinata.

Hinata looks up, his eyes large and round, “we can stop if you want.”

“No!” Tobio almost immediately shouts, Hinata flinches at the volume, before grinning his thousand watt smile at Tobio. Tonight, at least, it’s all for Tobio.

Hinata leads Tobio over to his couch, Tobio wonders why they aren't gonna do it on Hinata’s bed.

“My room is a mess, Tobio.” Hinata sits Tobio down, nestling himself between his legs.

Tobio chuckles, lets his hands be guided to Hinata’s waist, “ok.”

Prior to this planned sexual encounter, Tobio and Hinata have kissed. A couple times on the cheek for the eight months they've known each other, and then on Tobio’s eighteenth birthday, on the lips. Their first and only kiss shared together was very chaste, very sweet, Hinata didn't let it go very far.

The kiss Hinata is giving him right now however, is deep, passionate, and full of purpose. Tobio has never kissed anyone with tongue, but he has a feeling any second now that milestone will come.

HInata’s lips glide against Tobio’s wetly, they fit and mold together perfectly. As cheesy as it sounds, Tobio thinks his life’s purpose is to kiss Hinata Shouyou. 

Suddenly Hinata is not just leaning down to kiss Tobio, but is moving down, to straddle Tobio’s lap. Tobio squeaks in surprise as Hinata settle himself down on Tobio’s crotch, Hinata can probably feel Tobio’s hard on. How embarrassing. 

Breaking the kiss, Hinata lays his head on Tobio’s shoulder, the both of them panting. Hinata lazily runs his hands up and down Tobio’s sweater covered arms.

“Off.” Hinata commands after a couple seconds, scooching back to grab at the hem of Tobio’s red sweater. Tobio complies, taking his hands over Hinata’s to rip his outer layer of clothing off.

“You have on a shirt too?” Hinata’s lips make a cute pout, after seeing Tobio’s navy shirt. Tobio smiles, kissing Hinata’s pout off his lips. Hinata, being the impatient person he is, grabs at Tobios shirt, trying to pry it off Tobio without disconnecting their lips.

Tobio laughs at Hinata and his eagerness, blushing a little after realizing what he’s seeing right now is actually eagerness, for him and the situation. Tobio grabs his shirt by the back of the neck before ripping it off, Hinata looks starry eyed.

“That’s the sexiest way to take off a shirt.” Hinata’s hands roam Tobio’s chest and abdomen, “how did you know i like that so much.”

“I...didn’t?” Tobio replies lamely, shrugging his shoulders, Hinata giggles.

“You want me to take my shirt off?” Hinata whispers in Tobio’s ear, when did he get there? 

Tobio nods way too eagerly, Hinata laughs a little at him, before taking his shirt by the bottom hem and striping it off slowly, Tobio gets a nice look at the well defined planes of muscle Hinata has built up over the years. Hinata finally rips his shirt off throwing it somewhere across the room, before taking Tobio’s own shirt out of his hands and giving it the same treatment.

“You better clean that up, dumbass.” Tobio glares at him, Hinata rolls his eyes. 

“Don’t worry so much, Kageyama. My floors are clean.” Hinata assures him, bringing his hands back to the stretch of pectoral muscles on Tobio.

“Good, I really liked that shirt.” Tobio brings his hands to Hinata’s waist, the only real place he knows is alright to set them.

Hinata connects their lips back together, this time immediately licking at Tobio’s bottom lip.

If Tobio is being honest, kissing with tongue is weird, he probably wouldn't do it unless he was getting sex out of it. Hinata however seems to be having fun, pulling at Tobio’s hair, swirling his tongue around Tobio’s mouth before making a pained sound.

Tobio immediately rips his mouth away from Hinata’s, the latter of which gives him a huff, before asking a question Tobio feels is of vital importance.

“Are you hurt? Did I hurt you?” Tobio’s hands start to pull away from Hinata’s waist, but Hinata pulls them right back.

“No, stupid, that was a moan.” Hinata rolls his eyes, “it means I like it.”

“Oh...uhm ok.” Is all Tobio says, feeling utterly embarrassed.

Hinata leans in close again, whispers in Tobio’s ear “I make a lot of those sounds, so make sure you like them.” It rips a surprise groan straight from Tobio’s throat.

Hinata leans back, satisfied with the response, before putting his hands on Tobio’s shoulders.

“You have really broad shoulders.” Hinata says, before rolling his hips confidently against Tobio’s own.

“God...Hinata.” Tobio moans, Hinata does it again, Tobio coughs out another groan, straight from his gut.

“You're hard,” Hinata whispers into Tobio’s ear, “so hard already, just for me.”

“No shit.” Tobio huffs back, refusing to be cheesy even in times where it wouldn't matter.

Hinata pries himself off of Tobio, who gives him a shocked look. Instead of getting up and leaving like Tobio had expected however, Hinata sinks to his knees, fumbling with Tobio’s zipper.

“Help me out a little, would yah?” Hinata calls from the floor. In a haze Tobio undoes his fly for Hinata, who still gives him a triumphant grin.

HInata pulls Tobio’s jeans down just enough to assess what he’s working with. Tobio doesn't know if he’s big or small, never cared enough to look it up, but now in the moment it seems crucial and he feels very self conscious.

“Hey, Kageyama?” Hinata looks up at him, Tobio spares a glance at the sight, feels his dick twitch in Hinata’s palm. “You're big.”

Well Tobio guesses he doesn't have to worry now, a weird, inhuman sound is ripped from his lungs, along with all his oxygen.

Tobio’s head is spinning as Hinata mouths at him through his boxers, all the blood probably retreated to Tobio’s dick because _God_ , Tobio doesn't think he's been this hard in his _life_.

“Are you ready?” Hinata asks, Tobio supposes he’s as ready s he’ll ever be. Nods his head and Hinata stands up and reaches under the TV stand, pulling out a dusty bottle of lube.

“I’m gonna strip now.” Hinata informs Tobio, who is just trying to make sure he’s prepared to not come as soon as his dick hits air.

Tobio barely sees Hinata take off his basketball shorts, but doesn't miss him taking off his green boxers.

Hinata is turned to him, and God does he have a nice ass. Tobio feels the urge to touch it right away. Right above his ass though, on the small of his back, is the infamous tattoo. Hinata swears it a drunken mistake, but Kageyama quite likes the black, elegant bow etched across his back.

“I’m going to take this off now, ok Kageyama?” Hinata asks, waiting for Tobio to nod his head before slowly removing his underwear and jeans at once.

“This is gonna be cold, and it might be uncomfortable, but bear with me alright?” Hinata takes some of the lube between his fingers, reaching out to touch Tobio’s member with his free hand.

It feels cold, in a cooling sort of Icy Hot way, the first finger goes in semi smoothly, Kageyama barely notices it due to Hinata’s fingers being so narrow. Hinata thrusts it up to the first knuckle slowly, watching Tobio’s face to gouge his reaction. Tobio looks at Hinata with a face that hopefully tells him it's alright, Hinata must get the message because he begins to pump his one finger in and out shallowly.

After a couple minutes (or a couple hours, Kageyama couldn't really tell you) of Hinata doing that, Hinata slowly starts to pump Kageyama’s cock. It’s very shallow and mostly to distract from Hinata putting a second finger in, which is uncomfortable for sure. Not necessarily unpleasant though. 

Suddenly there's a jolt, like lighting starting from the base of Tobio’s spine upwards, it’s only for a brief second, but Tobio moans nonetheless.

“Was that good?” Hinata finds the spot again, pressing a little harder. Tobio makes a very manly yelp, nodding his head.

Hinata presses at it for a third time, before Tobio yells a quick “stop!”

“What is it, Kageyama?” Hinata’s eyes are filled with worry, Tobio feels a warmth in his chest from the look.

“I’m gonna cum...if you do that.” Tobio is panting now, he’s really close and he doesn't want to go through all this trouble to cum and Hinata not even _being_ inside him.

“Oh, alright.” Hinata avoids the spot, before adding a third finger while simultaneously popping Tobio in his mouth.

Three fingers kind of does it for Kageyama, it’s really unpleasant, and he wiggles around only for a shooting pain to come up through his spine. He gasps, Hinata takes it as a good sign and pumps with a bit more vigor.

Tobio bites his tongue, not wanting to inconvenience Hinata, besides the fact that Hinata’s mouth if on his dick more than makes up for it.

“Can I put it in?” Hinata lets go of Tobio’s dick with an obscene pop, Tobio wiggles around on Hinata’s fingers, only to find that it doesn't hurt.

“Yeah, go ahead.” Tobio nods his head, Hinata slowly takes his fingers out before wiping them off on his shorts. Hinata goes back under his TV stand to grab a condom, rolling it on with precision accuracy and dropping a considerable amount of lube on his own dick.

HInata lines himself up with Tobio’s entrance, grabs at Tobio’s hands and interlaces their fingers together before slowly pushing himself in.

“Ah...” Tobio let’s out a loud, drawn out gasp Hinata lets out his own groan.

“You feel... _incredible_.” Hinata praises, repositions them a little, bringing Tobio’s hips up so that Hinata is no longer crouching, it also leads Hinata in even deeper, causing the both of them to moan loudly.

“Likewise.” Tobio pants, can feel his bangs sticking to his forehead from the sweat.

Hinata pulls out slowly, almost all the way, before slowly breaching Tobio again. Hinata slowly but surely gains more momentum, more power, and slowly but surely finds that delicious spot inside Tobio again.

Soon Tobio feels the familiar coil wind up in his lower stomach, he feels himself getting close, takes his free hand not holding Hinata’s and begins to jerk himself off. 

Tobio doesn't really notice half the stuff Hinata is telling him, mostly about how good he feels inside and how he’s swallowing him up so nicely. 

“Good lord you look so hot,” Hinata groans, losing the rhythm he had set a couple minutes ago “jerking yourself off, you look like a slut.”

Tobio feels a huge spike in pleasure at the words, groans so low and dark in his chest that it hurts.

“Oh? You like that?” Hinata asks, Tobio is too far gone to really answer, but Hinata takes the way Tobio had clenched around him as fuel to the fire.

“You’re such a pervert, Tobio. Swallowing my cock like that, moaning like a whore, I can't take it Tobio.” Hinata’s keeps babbling, Tobio feels the coil snap and he’s seeing white and feeling velvet for the strongest orgasm of his young life. 

Tobio cums in long white ribbons, across his chest, his stomach, and a little on Hinata’s leather loveseat.

“God, you're so great Tobio.” Hinata groans and lets out a little scream, his hips moving fast and erratic, fucking Tobio through his orgasm.

About three more thrusts and Hinata is joining Tobio, a small scream tumbling from his lips, before he is pulling out and falling on top of Tobio.

“That’s so gross.” Tobio complains, can feel the cum drying between them.

“Yeah, well sex is gross Kageyama.” Hinata yawns, and stretches, thier conjoined arms reaching up together.

“Get up, we need to clean up.” Tobio scolds, easily pushing a boneless Hinata off of him.

“Alright, alright.” Hinata yawns, getting up to fetch a washrag out of his bathroom. 

After wiping down Kageyama’s chest, stomach, and the little bit of his own couch that was hit by a rogue ribbon of cum, Hinata deems himself satisfied with his work.

“Alright, let's watch a movie!” Hinata cheers as Tobio slips the sweats he had brought in his overnight bag over his hips. 

“Can’t, have to get Tsukishima to drive me home.” Kageyama had his phone pulled out already, dialing Tsukishima’s number.

“Awe alright. How do you feel?” Hinata asks, coming up from behind Tobio and nuzzling his back.

“My ass hurts.” Is all Tobio has it in him to say, he's hungry and tired. As much as he would love to stay with Hinata, he knows is his mom finds out he’d used Tsukishima as an excuse to fuck an older man, he’d be dead.

“Well yeah, Bakayama.” Hinata sticks his tongue out, even though Tobio can't see him.

~~~

“Was that short guy...?” Tsukishima asks as they pull away from Hinata’s waving frame, Tobio nods.

“Holy shit.” Tsukishima whispers, before absolutely losing his shit.

Tobio can't find it in him to care, his wait is over. Hinata is his.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://honeyhinata.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and such are appreciated <3


End file.
